powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Space.32: Orion, Forever
is the thirty-second episode of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. It features the destruction of the Orion. The Battle Orion Ship makes a brief appearance in this episode. Synopsis The Kyurangers were able to free Naga from Jark Matter's control. According to the information that Naga told them, the plan to attack the Jark Matter homeworld is underway. However, the Orion's malfunction is very serious. The damage the Orion took during the battle exceeds normal repairs. Raptor is heartbroken. Meanwhile, Moraimarz that should have been inactive on Earth suddenly start to move! This is the work of Jark Matter's scientist, Dougyun, under Vice Shogun Kukuruga's command. The Kyurangers immediately start to mobilize, but without Shou Ronpo's commands, Tsurugi decides to take the lead... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Suit Actors *Shishi Red/Shishi Red Orion: /Takumi Kizu *Sasori Orange: *Garu, Ookami Blue: *Balance: *Hebitsukai Silver: *Chameleon Green: *Raptor 283, Washi Pink: *Shou Ronpo, Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh: *Houou Soldier: *Don Armage: *Akyanba: *Kukulga: *Dogyun: Kyutama *Shishi Red - Shishi (Regulus Crush), Saiko, Saiko (Infinish Blast), Shishi (Shishi Voyager), Shishi (Kyutamajin) *Sasori Orange - Sasori (All-Star Crash), Sasori (Kyutamajin) *Ookami Blue - Ookami (All-Star Crash), Ookami (Kyutamajin) *Tenbin Gold - Tenbin (Kyutamajin) *Oushi Black - Oushi (Kyutamajin) *Hebitsukai Silver - Hebitsukai (All-Star Crash), Hebitsukai (Kyutamajin) *Chameleon Green - Chameleon (All-Star Crash), Chameleon (Kyutamajin) *Washi Pink - Bouenkyou, Washi (All-Star Crash), Washi (Kyutamajin) *Kajiki Yellow - Kajiki (Kyutamajin) *Ryu Commander - Ryu (Kyutamajin) *Koguma Skyblue - Koguma (Kyutamajin) *Houou Soldier - Houou (Phoenix End), Houou (Houou Voyager), Houou (Kyutamajin) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 5, **This is the first Super Sentai episode since Denji Sentai Megaranger 's eighth episode to not air at 7:30, a spot it held for 20 and a half years; due to schedule changes to Super Hero Time, it airs at 9:30. *'Viewership': 2.6% *'Kyurangers featured in closing credits' **'Left': Stinger **'Right': Raptor 283 *'Lucky Kyutama Luck Test' **'Hint': Peas **'Color': Green *'Kyulette Team:' Shishi Red, Sasori Orange, Ookami Blue, Hebitsukai Silver, Chameleon Green *Balance, Spada, Shou, and Kotaro don't appear transformed in this episode. *This is the first time since Space.19: The Elf of Forest Planet Keel to feature a Kyulette roll. **It is also the first time someone other than Shou does the choreography for the Kyulette the Chance (Stinger and Tsurugi). *This is the first episode where none of the Kyurangers narrate the events of the previous episode. *As of this episode, the ending scene is shorter than in earlier episodes. DVD/Blu-ray releases Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Space.29: The Orion System's Strongest Warrior, Space.30: All Right! The Miraculous Kyutama, Space.31: Naga's Great Recapture Strategy! and Space.32: Orion, Forever. Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for オリオン号よ、永遠に *Toei TV's official episode guide for オリオン号よ、永遠に